


Danny

by Catatonic



Category: Withnail & I, Withnail & I (1986), Withnail and I
Genre: Camden Town, Drabble, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Drugs, Gen, Other, market
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:32:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catatonic/pseuds/Catatonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny deals (drugs) with the confidence only new clogs can bring him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danny

**Author's Note:**

> More than likely to expand on this.

“Unwind, mate; facilitate—and reverberate.” Danny’s eyes flickered behind his shades, two cooled flames, as he very distantly watched his client’s habits. With one hand he popped off the plastic head of the little doll and with the remaining, unoccupied fingers wriggled expectantly for the promised two quid. The man, still shaken in a stupor from last week’s fix, aimed to pass the currency as urbanely as he might prosper.

"Lanky, spade," called Danny defiantly (though in no soothed state would the remark have been sincere) frisking his curly curtains of hair away from his face as the meagre-boned addict sauntered away eagerly, heading under the crumbling overpass leading to Chalk Farm road.

The dealer looked like a soggy emu in a new pair of clogs not ideally shaped for its species, perusing the windows and technicoloured stalls of the Camden Town Market. Marwood had convinced Withnail to “trade” for his (more recently) unpaid hits. The latter was far behind in dept and as Danny had left his previous pair behind in some alley on a moment’s split, Peter (Marwood) took it upon ethics to buy a new pair of purple felts for the pill pimp and call the deal square—and the living area free of any other squarely dressed pharmaceutical purveyors.


End file.
